My Own Special Twilight
by bellamarie32
Summary: Bella has been changed into a vampire to finally be with her Edward for eternity. But problems could arise with her new powers that no one seems to understand not even Bella. This story is about the twist and turns of love, and how it never truly fades.
1. Waking Up

**Prologue: **Bella has married Edward and he has fulfilled both of his promises to her. Where we join them Bella is just ending her transformation into a vampire to forever be with Edward.

_**Chapter 1:**_

Waking Up 

As I slowly opened my eyes I was greeted with the sight I most loved. My beautiful Edward. The pain had finally stopped and I was glad that I would now officially be like the rest of the family. Edward smiled down at me as I carefully sat up and kissed him, throwing him backward with my arms.

"Sorry." I laughed; I wasn't used to the new strength I possessed yet. He laughed along with me as he stood up, walked back over to me, and kissed me passionately.

"We will just have to work on that then I guess," he said laughing slightly once more, "You so beautiful, do you realize that?" he asked me with wonder shinning in his eyes.

I almost had forgot about what I must look like. I was so scared, what if I hadn't turned out right what if…But my thoughts were stopped as Edward pulled a full-sized mirror over to me as I stood up and examined myself. My just must have dropped because I could hear Edward chuckling next to me.

My hair was thicker and longer, and curled slightly at the ends. My body was perfectly shaped, with all the curves in the right places, and my breasts seemed fuller somehow. But my face is what took me by the most surprise. It was perfect, of course. My lips had the perfect kind of fullness a movie star would want and my jawbone curved at the perfect angle to fit my new body. But they eyes is where I stared the longest. They were golden with flecks of brown. They were not a deep red like most vampires and I was curious what this would mean.

"My eyes, their, their different…" I stated gaping at my reflection of the new me.

"Yes they are," Edward said as he began to lean into kiss me, "their the most beautiful thing I've ever seen." He whispered softly to me, so softly that I was surprised I could hear it so clearly. Slowly I came to realize that it was do to my new super-natural hearing. Something else was different now. Edward didn't feel like ice anymore, he felt soft and warm to the touch, and his kisses were like a river gently flowing through a valley, never-ending. He didn't have to be careful around me anymore, and I could tell that he was going to take full advantage of that.

All to soon he pulled away from me, his eyes smoldering me with to many feelings to mention. "I love you more than anything Isabella Swan." He whispered softly into my ear, sending a tingling sensation through my body.

"I love you to my husband." I said as I kissed him on the neck several times.

Reluctantly, I could feel him pulling away from me, "We better go show you to the family, Alice is getting impatient." As soon as he said this I knew he was right. I could hear her now complaining downstairs, and I could also hear how aggravated Emmentt was with her.

"Your right," I giggled, "I don't want Emmentt to get in a fight with Alice." Edward laughed along with me as we glided out of the door and slowly descended the steps. Surprising me with how easily it was to keep up with him now,

"You look beautiful," Alice shouted as soon as we were in the living room, "your eyes though, their so different, I love them!" She hollered as she hugged me tightly. Everyone else agreed with her, but no one knew what my eyes being different meant. I was starting to become worried. But I wasn't going to think about that now, I was going to enjoy this time with my new family as good as I could.

"I wonder if she will have any powers like us." Jasper mentioned and the room became instantly silent.

"I still can't read her thoughts." Edward said answering an unspoken question.

"Well we will see in time," Esme said interrupting the new found silence that had developed. Slowly everyone started to move again and assume normal positions, and I heard Edward whisper in my ear.

"Want to go to our spot?" He had whispered romantically. Obviously talking about our field in the woods.

"Yea!" I said a little to loudly as Emmentt's and Jasper's heads turned toward me with slight annoyance for interrupting the chess game they had begun. But as Edward and I walked out of the door, still at human speed, I realized what he had trapped me into doing. I was going to have to run…


	2. Running

_**Chapter 2:**_

_**Running**_

As soon as Edward and I were outside of the house I stopped on the porch steps, dreading what I now was supposed to do. Slowly Edward turns around with a questioning look on his beautiful stone like face. 

"What's wrong, Bella. Don't you want to go?" He whispered softly to me.

"No, I want to still go, its just that, just that…" I stuttered hoping that I wouldn't have to admit to the childish thing I feared.

"What is it honey." He said as he ran over to me and kissed my forehead.

"Well, it's just, just… I'm going to have to run." I could feel my lip pouting before I could stop it. I knew I must have sounded ridiculous because as soon as I said it Edward started to laugh. He was trying to hide it, but he wasn't doing a very good job.

"I knew you would laugh at me." I stated as I turned away from him and started walking in the opposite direction. But in a moment there was a body blocking my path.

"I'm sorry." He said, and I believed him as I looked into his golden eyes and melted. 

"Ok, I will try this, but if I cant promise we will walk?" I said.

"Fine." He whispered into my ear before he slowly kissed my lips. Way too soon he backed away from me, grabbed my hand, and the next thing I knew, I was running.

It was a rush. The wind ripping through your hair as if it was trying to hold you back and the quiet noise of the forest around you as you dashed through it with inhuman speed. I felt Edward let go of my hand and start to speed ahead of me. Quickening my speed I was soon next to him, both of us leaping through the forest with ease. But what happened next caught us both by surprise.

I was running, silently gliding through the woods, and then I felt a tingling sensation start to ripe through my body, bringing both pleasure and pain, and the next thing I knew, I was in the air. I was flying. My breathing shortened from the shock of it, as I looked down and all I could see were the treetops and a speck that must have been Edward. The tingling sensation started to slip away but I was still sailing through the sky. It was even better than running. It brought a sense of freedom, of wonderment. But that feeling was soon crushed by fear. How was I going to land?

"EDWARD!" I screamed as I slowly stopped moving and started floating in one place, a foot away from the treetops. "How do I get down!"

"Bella!" I heard Edward holler in utter joy. But his joy quickly turned to him being confused as I saw him climb up a tree and see me floating above it. "How did you get up there!" I heard him shout.

"I don't know I was just running and then, well, I was sort of flying…" I stated as I looked down, and realized exactly how far I was up.

"Um, then, well…" Edward seemed lost for words. I had to think of something, some way to get back to the ground. Suddenly it just popped into my mind, all I had to do was think of going down, to stop accelerating through the air. It was as simple as that. Slowly I carefully lowered myself to the ground. As soon as I landed Edward was wrapping me in his arms in a tight and passionate hug. 

"Bella, your ok." He whispered to me as he kissed me passionately. "But, how did you fly? I didn't think even vampires could do that…" He questioned himself as he slowly dove into thought about the subject. "We have to go tell Carlisle."

"But I thought you promised to take me to our spot, even if something went wrong with running." I pouted.

"I will, but after we tell Carlisle, ok?" He still looked dazed, and so I took advantage of the situation and my new found power.

"Race you there!" I yelped joyfully, as I began to run but quickly took off into the air. The feeling was so extravagant, no words could ever describe the complete sense of freedom and life you feel. I could hear Edward shouting below me, but that only made me fly faster, beating him home. I landed on the porch and passionately waited for Edward to appear. Only a few seconds after I had arrived he stormed onto the porch looking angry.

"What are you doing, you could have gotten hurt!" He screamed in frustration.

"Ah, Edward, I'm a vampire now, remember. I don't break as easily." I happily stated as I walked into the house, Edward not far behind about to yell at me some more for my apparently 'foolish behavior'. Soon Alice was running to me and jumping up and down.

"I can't believe you can FLY! That is so cool Bella!" She screeched.

"Bella can fly!" Everyone in the room shouted at once. All shocked all astounded. So I decided that they would need a demonstration to prove that I could do what Alice said. Slowly I began to hover, and then I raised myself, quickly beginning to accelerate and fly around the room. Making everyone's mouths drop and make them become speechless as I landed. 

"That was awesome!" I heard Emmett stutter as soon as he could think of something to say. But Carlisle didn't seem as impressed as Emmett was.

"Edward, Bella, come with me to my office, now." Carlisle stood up and walked up the stairs, apparently hiding his thoughts from Edward because he looked just as confused as me. Dreading to hear what Carlisle had to say we walked up the stairs, went into his office, and sat down in the two chairs. 

Slowly Carlisle turned away from the wall that he had been facing and, with a very stern face said, _"Have you ever heard of the Muerte y Condena?"_


	3. Muerte y Condena

_**Chapter 3:**_

_**Muerte y Condena**_

Edward and I just starred at Carlisle stupidly. Neither of us had any idea what the _Muerte y Condena _were. 

"The _Muerte y Condena _were a gang of vampires with unbelievable powers." Carlisle stated as he sat down in his chair and folded his hands before he continued. "There was four of them, their names were Agueda, Alvario, Calvino, and Calandria. They all possessed unremarkable powers and used them for personal gain. Agueda had the power of flight and was telekinetic. Alvario had the power of invisibility and mind control. Calvino could shape-shift and control animals. Calandria could control the weather and also could control water. Together they made an unstoppable team, with unbeatable powers if combined."

Carlisle stopped for a second to let this sink in before he continued. "They started out small, only committing small crimes to get what they needed, and to tame their thirst. But soon it turned into much more. Since they soon began to pose as a threat to all humans and vampires ways of life, the Volturi had no choice but to try to intervene. You see, the gang was slowly starting to control life as we know it, and throw the Volturi out of power. Once the Volturi came after them though, they soon learned that the gang would not be beaten as easily as they thought. The _Muerte y Condena_, or translated, Death and Doom, killed 57 of the Volturi's best. The Volturi quickly made a plan to separate the gang so as to kill each separately. Only by separating them could the Volturi finally defeat the _Muerte y Condena_ and regain control and power over human and vampire life today. Destroying the remarkable powers that once threatened their way of life." Carlisle stopped and paused after he had finished telling his story, and had left me confused. 

"What does that have to do with me, do you mean to say that I may have some of the same powers of this group the _Muerte y Condena_?" I asked Carlisle. 

"Yes, you already posses the power of flight which has never been acquired accept by Agueda. You may only posses that power, but you might also posses several more. An event like this hasn't happened in over 30 centuries. I'm sure that if the Volturi find out about your new found power, besides Edward not being able to read your mind and how Jane's power does not affect you, they will absolutely try to make you join them, Bella." Carlisle stated, bringing forth what he had meant all along. That if the Volturi find out about this I may have to join them, because if I don't I could be considered a threat to their existence if my powers became more and stronger. I leaned back into Edward's arms, worried about what he had been thinking since he had not said a word since they had entered Carlisle's office. 

Finally he spoke, "What about her eyes, there not red." I heard Edward softly say as he turned his head and stared into my eyes with his.

"I'm not sure exactly what that means." Carlisle said making Edwards head turn to face him. "But I think for now we can assume that Bella here does not thirst for blood, this difference is probably form the fact that she chose to be changed and that she didn't like the sight of blood even while she was human." Carlisle smiled down at me before warning us to not let any one outside of the family learn of my powers, otherwise tragedy could fall on us all.

Walking out of the office, back downstairs, and outside once more I smiled up at my beautiful Edward. I could tell he was thinking about everything that we just heard, and the consequences of it if my powers grew. I was also worried about this. What if the Volturi learned of my new strength? Would I be forced to leave Edward? Or would they try to destroy me thinking that I to like the _Muerte y Condena_ would threaten their way of life?

Turning my face away from my love I slowly sprinted to the edge of the woods turned around, and said, "Can we go to the meadow now? I was really hoping that we could have some special alone time." Edward smiled down at me, and I melted into his gaze, as he took my hand once again and headed for our meadow. This time with me being careful not to fly away, out of his grasp.


	4. The Meadow

_**Chapter 4:**_

_**The Meadow**_

We have been at our meadow for several hours now. We were just lying next to each other. Enjoying the utter love we shared, and also how we could now express it so very easily, with no boundaries. I loved the idea of no boundaries. Edward would no longer thirst for my blood, would no longer stop our kisses short for my own protection. I could tell he loved it to. As he lowered his lips slowly down onto mine once again, and kissed me so passionately, if I was human I would have ran out of breath from the sheer wonderfulness of it. As he slowly moved his head back, I leaned my head into the crook of his neck, lying there, completely content. Glancing up, there was my personal angel, starring down at me with those big, grand, beautiful, eyes of his. But as I was starring into those angelic eyes I loved so much, I say a flash, however brief, of worry. Of fear. Quickly he looked away from me, hoping I hadn't noticed his small period of weakness. But that was long from it.

"Edward," I softly exclaimed up to my angel, "What is wrong? I saw something, something in your eyes, you can tell me." I smiled up at him, hoping that he would tell me what was wrong. He had nothing to be worried about. Right?

Edward sighed and pulled me tighter to him in a welcome embrace. "Bella." Was all he whispered I could hear the fear and worry in his voice that he was trying to hide.

"You can tell me, please tell me." I said as I starred into his wonderful eyes, trying to convince him. 

He sighed again before he continued talking, facing away from me. "Bella, what Carlisle said earlier…" His voice froze, and became muffled. Suddenly I remembered everything Carlisle had said, about me, about powers, about the Volturi. But most importantly about the _Muerte y Condena_. 

"It's just Bella, what if your powers get stronger? What if you posses more than just flight?" He questioned. Concern flooded his face. I had never seen him like this; he was opening up to me about his true feelings. And I wasn't sure if I was going to be able to handle them.

"What if the Volturi find out?" He questioned again, finally looking back down at me. His eyes widening, probably at the shock on my face. But he still continued while he gently rubbed his hand down the side of me face. "I don't want to lose you Bella." He voice broke on the last sentence, and I quickly threw myself on top of him. Softly throwing him to the ground and with me on top I dove in for a kiss. And not just any kiss, I could feel the love emitting from it, the love I was trying to show to him. And by the look on his face by the time I was done, he had gotten the message.

"You will never lose me." I said as I kissed him once more. Trailing little kisses down his neck and slightly nibbling on his ear, teasing him. "I promise." I said as Edward forced me down to the ground, jumping on top of me, and kissing me to his non-beating hearts delight. 

Once we were down with kissing, we laid side by side once again, simply enjoying the time we had and would forever have together. I was perfectly at peace, in my own little sanctuary. But that feeling soon faded quickly to a different one. The same feeling I had felt when I started to fly. I new I was getting another power. And this scarred me. Edward caught the fear in my eyes, leaning in closer to me.

"Bella, what is wrong? Everything is ok." Edward exclaimed. Trying to calm me. But it wouldn't work. I could feel my new power raging through my body like a giant wave. And suddenly the feeling was gone, but I knew something was different. And that's when I heard it.

Voices.

Small, little voices. Little voices that I found I could easily shut off. But it was to intriguing. I stood up and walked away from Edward, leaving him with a confused look plastered on his stone hard face. But I couldn't stop. I had to figure out what was making that noise. Then I found it, a small bird sitting on a branch.

But it wasn't chirping, at least not what I heard. It was singing. It was singing a lullaby. Quickly I noticed a miniscule nest near the small bird. Suddenly I felt a great wave of power and the strange feeling to make the bird do something, anything. 

I tried to quite my thoughts. Focusing on just the bird. And wanting it to land on my now outstretched palm. Edward was now behind me, watching intently. Trying to figure out what I was doing.

And then, suddenly, the bird was in my palm. Just sitting there, waiting for another command, silently asking my name. The name of her leader. I gasped; the bird laughed at me in her melodic voice. Shock resonated through my body, and I could feel Edward tighten his now stiff hold around my body. I could feel his unspoken question resting in the air. What just happened Bella? Was it another power?

I knew the answer. Yes it was another power. Yes, I could control animals. I could hear them, and they would willingly obey my will, call me their leader. A mother would even leave her babies to come at my call. I suddenly saw how this power, could so very easily be used for evil. 

I turned towards Edward, willing the bird back to her babies. And in return hearing a soft melodic thank-you from her. Edward was just starring at me, mouth agape. I knew I had to answer his unspoken question. And I knew what my answer could mean to him, and my new loving family. Swallowing hard, I looked up at my beloved as he slowly regained his composure, and practically cried out.

"I'm so sorry Edward." My speech was muffled, coughing I tried to clear my throat. "I got another power." I saw his face drop, I had to finish and fast, or otherwise I knew I would deny it. "Edward, I, I… I can control animals." I dove into his chest, as he became rigid, holding him tight. Slowly his arms wrapped around me. Whispering in my ear as he held me tight.

"It's going to be ok Bella." He whispered. "I love you, and everything is going to be fine." He pulled back from me, lifting my face to look up at his, I could see his love glistening back to me in those glorious eyes of his. And I believed what he said.

"No matter what powers you get, or how many you will have. Just remember that I will still love you, no matter what. No matter how bad things get. No matter what danger with the Volturi or without. Remember that I will forever love you Bella, and everything about you. No powers could ever make me love you less, but could even make me love you more." I smiled up at him as he gave me that crooked grin I loved so much. Bending down he kissed me once more as we laid back down on the grass. My thoughts were filled with my love for Edward, my new power, and the constant worry of what that could mean. For everyone.


	5. Sick

Chapter 5:

_**Chapter 5:**_

Sick

We stayed in the meadow for the rest of the night, only returning home when you could see the sun start to peak out above the trees, waking up from its nap. We ran home, or rather, I flew and Edward ran now. We had made a deal that we were both going to work together to teach me how to control my powers. As soon as we got home though, Alice was shouting out my new power so loud the world could hear.

"I can't believe you have two powers!" She screamed. "Especially since now you can fly, and control animals. That's awesome Bella!" She screamed again. I winced slightly at how loud her voice was but couldn't help smiling back at her before she skipped back up stairs to a very impatient Jasper. 

Turning my head I saw Carlisle with slight worry in his eyes and slowly shaking his head, as a silently warning only Edward and I would understand. Edward and I walked up to his room, turned on some music, and laid down in his bed.

"Bella." He said. "Carlisle is getting more worried." He whispered into my ear. "He think danger could be coming very soon." Edward face was twisted with worry. Worry that I didn't quite understand for the time being, mainly for one reason.

"Edward, don't you think that if anything bad were to happen, Alice would have seen it first?" I questioned. Immediately you could see Edwards face slightly light up with relief.

"Your right," he pondered. "I'm going to have to tell Alice to watch for danger." He said, mainly to himself as he leaned his head closer into mine. "But as for now, there are more important matters to be dealt with." Forcefully he began kissing me once more, and I was enjoying every minute of it.

Several hours later, everyone was sitting in the living room, and Edward was writing another song on the piano. Every once in awhile you would hear a beautiful, melodic, sweet sound come from were he sat before he would mutter 'that's not it, that's not it' and sit there for several more minutes scribbling notes on a piece of paper. I knew that once it was done, it would be one of the must wonderful pieces of music I've ever heard, except of course of my Lullaby. 

Then, once again I felt that weird sensation rake through my body, and I suddenly felt like I needed to heave. Quickly I ran outside and threw up. I didn't know vampires could throw up, I thought to myself, but I guess anything is possible in this new life I had.

"Bella!" I heard Edward's panicked voice. "Are you ok? Why did you leave so quick?" He was behind we with his arms wrapped tightly around my body. Seeing what I had done he just starred at me and gently brushed the hair out of my face. "Is everything ok?" He said again. "Did you get another power?" I saw his face slightly contort on his last sentence but he brushed it off before I could be sure.

I wasn't sure what to tell him. I had the same feeling from before, but I hadn't got any power. Unless throwing up was a power. I decided not to worry him, or myself and just to tell him what I immensely hoped was true. "No, no new powers. I just…just…" I wasn't quite sure how to explain to him what had happened. I was sure it was from that feeling, but he didn't need to now about that. He didn't need to worry more than he already was. "I just felt sick all of a sudden." I said as I smiled up at him starring into his glorious eyes. 

He smiled that crooked smile at me as he lifted me up into his arms, carried me inside the house to the piano, and set me down on the piano chair next to him. I leaned my head against his shoulder as he played an extravagant melody, fighting back the very strong and sudden urges to be sick. 


	6. Power

Chapter 6:

**Chapter 6:**

_**Power**_

I was beginning to get scared. I hid my feelings from Edward; I didn't want him to worry, especially since I didn't even know what was wrong. It has been a week since I first was sick, and I have continued to be sick once or twice each day. Otherwise my new life as a Cullen has being going smoothly. Alice already had forced me to go shopping with her. Every thing was normal for us, even Rosalie was starting to accept and get along with me. Well… Everything was as normal as a house of vampires could be I guess.

Feeling, once again, the sudden urge to be sick I darted outside and into the woods, making it just before I threw up. I sighed, I was really getting tired of this. If this really was a power, I hated it. Edward and Alice have both been working with me to learn to control my other two powers. Flying and how to control animals. I loved both of these powers and vowed to never use them for evil deeds such as the _Muerte y Condena_ did. Suddenly I heard light footsteps behind me, I must have stayed away a moment to long for him to come looking for me. Slowly I turned around, not quite ready to face him yet.

"Bella!" He gasped. "I thought you said you weren't sick anymore!" He was starting to get angry, and fast I knew I would have to do something to calm him down, but what? Edward scooped me into his arms and glared down into my eyes. "You are not ok Bella." He stated, his eyes softening as he carried me back to the house. "Your going to see the doctor, whether you like it or not." I grimaced, I really did not want Carlisle to know I had gained another power, especially one that I didn't understand. But more than that, because I hadn't told Edward yet. He smiled down at me as we entered the house as he continued to carry me all the way into Carlisle's office. 

"Yes Edward, Bella." Carlisle said as he turned around as we entered his office.

Edward looked directly into his eyes, trying to block out his worry. "Bella has been sick a lot lately." He started, I looked downward, and trying to hid my shame at something I couldn't control. "She has been throwing up." He finished as he starred into Carlisle's now puzzled face. 

Carlisle soon quickly regained his composure as I looked up from the ground to see what he would say. "Well, I have never heard of a vampire being able to be sick. We do have perfect immune systems." He said slightly confused before he mentioned for me to sit down on his desk so he could look at me more closely. "Well Bella, how often have you been sick?" He asked.

I winced slightly as I answered. "Once or twice every day since a week ago." I saw Edwards's eyes widen as I answered, quickly I looked away from him and directly back at Carlisle.

"Hmm." I heard him mumble. "That is very strange…" He staggered on as he turned to look at Edward, then me, then back to Edward. 

"What is wrong." I heard myself ask as I saw an idea flash across Carlisle's face, but then confusion. Turning my head I looked at Edward who looked like he had just had a heart attack.

"What's wrong?" I asked again, hearing the fear start to creep into my voice. Carlisle knelt down next to me and took my hand in his giving it a slight squeeze. 

"I'm not sure how this happened, it must be one of your new powers." He started as he slightly squeezed my hand tighter. I couldn't help but see Edward turn his back to us, wincing slightly at what he knew Carlisle was about to say. "Bella, your… Your…" Carlisle stuttered.

"I'm what?" I asked finally starting to get annoyed and scarred.

"Bella your pregnant." Edward said as he turned around, starring at me. His face looked hard, but upon it graced a very small smile that was beginning to become the wonderful crooked smile I loved.

I just look from Edward and to Carlisle, who nodded his head to me, confirming what Edward had said. If I had been human, I think I probably would have fainted. But since I was a vampire I just sat there starring in mock stupor. How could this happen? But suddenly it dawned on me. It was that feeling. This was my power. The power to have children. Quickly I told Carlisle about the feeling I feel when I am about to receive a power, and how I had felt it a week ago before I threw up. Edward just glared at me, I could see that he was restraining himself from yelling at me for lying to him. When I had finished my story I just looked at Edward, trying to show how much I was sorry through my eyes. 

Carlisle stood up and let go of my hand and started to head over to his bookcase. Silently rifting through the many books that were on its shelves. He grabbed a very old dusty brown book off of his shelf that had an extremely faded crest pressed into it. Carlisle looked slightly confused as he flipped through the pages, looking for something. Finally finding what he wanted he looked up at us and sat down at his desk. 

"I thought I had thrown out this book years ago…" He slowly stated as he set the book down on his desk. "Aghh, here it is." He looked up at us one more time before he started to read a section from the book.

_"Several years after I had arrived to live with the Muerte y Condena, strange things started to happen. I do not mean their unusual powers or gifted minds but strange happenings within two people. It was the happenings of Alvario and Aguada that had started to concern me. Aguada had started to become sick, several times a day, which was an odd happening for a vampire, especially for a vampire of her stature. She would constantly say to us that everything was fine, no need to worry. But I could tell that Alvario was more than a tad worried about what was becoming of his love. I looked on with quiet interest and kept a respectful distance of them and of their privacy. Calvino and Calandria had started to worry also, together we talked through all options of what could be happening, knowing quite well that anything could happen." _Carlisle paused here and turned a couple pages before continuing.

_"Today the most exceptional thing happened. Over the course of three months total to be exact Aguada's stomach region had slightly increased, and her temper would flare. We knew what must be happening but even they, the Muerte y Condena, couldn't believe what was happening right infront of their very eyes. Me, well, I could hardly believe it either. But then, that night, it happened. Aguada screamed in pain as we had gathered around her, trying to comfort her. We were prepared for the best and worst if this was indeed a pregnancy. In a very strange yet exhilarating moment it happened all at once. The first vampire baby was born. At least the first to are knowledge. It happened extremely fast, and there was no blood. It was, for all of us, the best moment of this eternal life to see a vampire hold a child, with the love of a mother in her eyes." _Carlisle stopped reading once more, turned once again several pages and started to read a short description.

_"The boy grew and aged until he reached the year that his mother had been changed. He lived like any vampire, thirsting for blood, but he could control his thirst 50 times stronger than any of us could. The day he reached the age of his mother all of his vampire features were heightened, as he began to look much more like he really was. That was the day I left the group the Muerte y Condena, jotting down my findings in this journal. They were a strange clan, but with tales that neither I, nor I hope whoever reads this, could or would ever forget throughout our very, very long lives." _Carlisle stopped there and looked up at us, Edward had come to stand by my side, wrapping his arm around me in a slight hug. I looked up at him, as he smiled down at me. As I realized what he was thinking. He could give me now what he thought he never would be able to. A real family, with our own children. Carlisle smiled at us motioning for us to leave the room so he could start to make arrangements for what would happen in a couple months.

Edward and I excited the room and were greeted with a very, very loud squeal from Alice. Of course she would already know. 

"I told everyone already! I hope you don't mind!" She squeaked. This actually made me happy, I didn't want to tell the family about another gift I had that they didn't. Especially another gift that could bring the Volturi one step closer to me, and my new growing family.

"I can't believe your going to have a baby!" She screamed, hugging first me, then Edward. "This is just so greet! I'm going to have to start on the baby's room immediately." She stated. "We don't have much time, do we?" She asked, really talking to herself. Quickly I grabbed her arm, restraining her for only a moment. "Yes Bella." She questioned.

"Well Alice, I would love for you to do the baby's room." I saw her face brighten when I said this. "However, nothing to extreme, ok? There has to be restrictions, and, if there is something that both Edward and I don't like or want, it must go away." I stated strictly. Alice's face dropped slightly but then cheered up knowing that she still got to do the room. Happily she skipped away to start on her ideas.

"You didn't have to do that you know." Edward smiled down at me placing a light kiss on my lips. "But it was very nice, she should be extremely grateful that you didn't shut her down completely." He laughed slightly at the idea.

"I couldn't just tell my best friend and sister no to something that she was so thrilled about doing, besides it will do her and us some good. We will get more alone time if she is off busy working on the room." I stated as he kissed me once again as we walked into his room, laid down on the couch, and stared out the window.

Temporarily lost in my happiness, of my love next to me, of my family around me, and of the baby inside of me. I was overcome with joy as Edward again passionately kissed me. I could never get enough of him doing that. For this moment I would not worry about what was to happen in the future, with the Volturi, and my new powers. But let myself feel the joy of true happiness that surrounded me so thickly every day. When you need it all you have to do is look, and it will always be there, welcoming you in. 


	7. Jacob's Visit

Chapter 7:

_**Chapter 7:**_

_**Jacob's Visit **_

It was almost one month later and everything was going smoothly. I hadn't gained any more powers, and Edward and I were perfectly content. My belly had indeed become larger, and my anger would flare at times. But everything always turned out ok. I was slowly becoming less and less worried about the Volturi. I was perfectly at ease. Well, I should have been ready for what happened. Something always seems to happen to complicate my now eternal life. 

I was outside when he appeared. I could smell him first, but since I had never smelled anything like it before, I had no clue what was fast approaching. Suddenly the whole of the Cullen family was outside surrounding me. Edward was hunched over in front of me growling protectively. And that's when I saw him.

Jacob Black.

As a werewolf.

I could hear his thoughts. Since Jacob was in an animal form right now, I could control him to. I heard Edward growl louder at something Jacob was thinking so I decided that I was going to pay closer attention. Suddenly his mind was blocked from mine as he ran into the woods, and came back out a human. I smiled at him. I couldn't help it, he used to be my best friend, and he had saved me. I owed him a smile in the least. Edward and the rest of the family loosened their stances thinking Jacob was less of a threat now that he was in his human form.

Jacob looked up at me, shyly saying. "I'd like to speak to Bella, alone if that's ok." He smiled when he finished but it didn't really quite reach his eyes. 

"No…" Edward sputtered out the same time I said.

"Yes, of course Jacob." My vampire family just starred at me as I slowly realized my mistake. But I couldn't take back my words now. Edward starred at me hurt. I never wanted to see that look on his face I loved so much again, slowly he backed out of my way as I walked sheepishly out to were Jake was. I mentioned for him to follow me and we went around to the side of the house sitting on a bench that was there. Slowly I turned my head to look at Jacob. He was starring down at his lap.

"I'm sorry to disturb you. I wouldn't have come but…" He drawled on, now turning his head to look up and stair into my eyes. "I know you're changed now, a bloodsucker." He said in disgust.

"Actually Jake, I don't thirst for human blood, not one bit." Once I enlightened him on this little fact his face lightened dramatically.

"Well, that's good." He started to say softly. "I wouldn't have come but I needed to tell you something." He wanted for me to motion for him to go ahead before he continued. "I can't lose you as a friend Bella. I just can't. I have accepted the fact that you chose him over me." He said slightly wincing. "But I can't take the pain of losing you completely. I really can't." I saw tears start to swell up in his eyes and slowly fall down his cheeks. Quickly I gathered him in my stone cold arms in a hug. Suddenly I realized that I couldn't lose him as a friend either. I did need him. Just not in the same way as Edward. Edward. Oh, no this was not good how was I supposed to tell Edward that I wanted to be friends again with a werewolf? I let go of Jacob; he was smiling up at me. And I couldn't help but smile back. But inside, I was starting to hurt at the pain I was going to cause people by being Jacobs's friend.

"I will always be your friend Jake, I just don't know if Edward will let me. I mean, what about the boundary line?" I questioned. With not being able to pass the boundary line, how could Jake and I ever really truly be friends. 

"Easy, Sam agreed to renegotiate. Tomorrow night, at midnight." He said with a large smile on his face. I suddenly realized why Edward was mad earlier. Edward didn't want the treaty to change; he wanted to keep it exactly as it is. He didn't want me to be anywhere near Jacob. 

"Where should we meet you." I said against my better judgment. 

"How about where we meet before, where you guys play baseball." He said his smile growing larger,

"Ok." I stuttered out, wondering what I had just agreed to as Jacob wrapped his arms around me in a tight hug before we walked back to the front of the house. Me joining my family where they still waited for me. And Jacob starting to head back into the forest. He looked back and smiled at me one more time and I returned his smile. Waiting for what I knew Edward must have heard in Jacob's mind.

I saw the accusing look in his eyes, and then Alice's as I saw Jacob vanish into the thick forest. Now to face the wrath of my family. I smiled sheepishly at Edward hoping he would tell them what I had done. But Alice beat him to it.

"She told Jacob we would meat in the field to talk about the treaty, tomorrow night." Everyone looked at me and I felt shame and humiliation at what I had done. But Carlisle's face lightened quickly.

"This could be a good thing, if we can work out a sort-of friendship with them there will be no possible feuds or fights that could leave both parties damaged." Carlisle said, you could tell that everyone was still mad, but that they all had to agree with Carlisle. This meeting may be for the best. The rest of the family left me and Edward to be outside to sort out this new problem that had arose.

His face looked troubled, even pain. And not for the first time I wished I knew what he was thinking. He looked up at me the pain slowly being hid. "Bella, you agreed to be friends with him again?" He questioned, wishing it wasn't true.

"Yes." I replied sadly. I felt like I could feel his pain, it was radiating off of him.

"Oh." Was all he said. I was starting to get worried. Hurriedly I ran up and wrapped my arms around him. He did not return the gesture.

"I will always love you Edward, no one, not Jacob, no one could make me love you less." I said trying to kiss him, but for the first time ever, he turned his face away from me, denying me. It stung; slowly I backed up from him, wondering how much pain I had really caused him. "Edward I…" But I couldn't finish my sentence; I really did want to be Jacobs friend. I couldn't lie to him; it would only hurt him more.

"Yeah Bella." He said, pain dripping in his voice. "I'll see you later." He said as he stepped forward, gave a shaking kiss to my forehead, and walked out into the night. There was nothing I could do. I had hurt my Edward so much that he needed to be away. Away from me. I felt the tears that would never come pilling up inside of me until I fell to my knees, screaming in pain.

It was Alice who came and dragged me into the house and into Edwards and my bedroom. I knew she was mad at me but she never said a word as I sat there. She just rubbed my back in soothing circular motions.

I stayed like that all night and most of the morning, I just couldn't escape the pain that I had caused Edward. And he had been gone so long, what If he was going to leave me? I thought, then I just felt worse because I realized that if he left me; he left the baby to. I fell into another round of hysteria and Alice continued to sit next to me. Pathetically we stayed like that until it was time to go meet Jacob about the treaty. 


	8. The Treaty

Chapter 8:

_**Chapter 8:**_

_**The Treaty**_

I could only think about Edward as we walked to where we were to meet Jacob and the other werewolves. What if Edward never came back? My family looked at me with pity, and some still were mad at me. But I didn't care, I only cared what Edward thought, and he had disappeared. I would never be able to forgive myself if by doing this, I had pushed Edward away for good.

We had reached the meeting spot only moments before the werewolves appeared. I could smell them coming. Just as soon as the werewolves walked forward into clear view, my beautiful Edward walked out from the woods, quietly joining us. I couldn't help but stair at him, but he refused to look at me. But before I could do anything else, the meeting had begun.

Sam and Jacob were the only ones who had chosen to remain in their human forms so that they could negotiate better. The rest of the pack sat down stiffly, tense and ready to attack if anything went wrong. Needless to say the Cullens were not that comfortable either.

"We have come to discuss the treaty." Sam started saying. And a smile slowly started to appear on Jacob's face.

"As you know, technically, you already broke the treaty by changing Bella. But since she did chose her fate, I think we can work out a compromise instead of a fight, don't you?" Sam questioned, bringing up a very difficult subject.

"Indeed." Carlisle replied. The rest of us remaining silent letting him do the talking. "I do believe we could work something out that would make this right in everyone's minds."

"Yes." Sam sighed. "I do have one condition that must absolutely happen to make this new treaty." He said looking resigned.

"And what would that be." Carlisle countered.

"Bella must be able to be my friend, we must be able to hang out, with no one trying to kill either of us." Jacob jumped in, getting a glare from Sam. The Cullens just stared at Jacob. This wasn't going so well.

"Alright. She will be allowed to be your friend. With one condition." Edward said before Carlisle could reply. I turned my head to look at him, and he gave me a weak smile, I smiled back at him. "You can never kiss her." Edward stated simply. Carlisle stared at Edward, but smiled at his son. Realizing what Edward was doing for me. You could see Jacob's smile falter a little, but he instantly regained it.

"So now that we established that." Carlisle continued. "What are we going to do about this boundary line."

"Well," Sam began. "I was thinking that the boundary line would stay firmly in place, except we may only cross it when we have permission from the other species to do so." Sam said lightly, hoping his idea would be accepted.

You could see that Carlisle was thinking about this, and could find nothing wrong with the idea. "That does sound reasonable enough. And I have a proposition to. We still keep the basic rules that we can not change a human being only except that human being whishes to be changed for good reasons, like love." Carlisle finished smiling over towards me.

You could tell that Sam was having a hard time figuring out if this was a good enough deal for him, but soon he figured he would receive nothing better. "Agreed." Was all he said. "And now, what about fights?"

Everyone tensed up at the word 'fight' but we knew we would have to talk about it. If werewolves and vampires would be mixing in each other's territory, fights would defiantly occur.

Carlisle looked puzzled, suddenly I jumped in with an idea.

"What if, who ever started or initiated the fight would be punished by not having any of the privileges that we have stated so far, and any ones we still come up with." Everyone was silent for a while, but soon no one else could think of a better idea, and agreed that mine would work fine. We talked over a few more things, but I wasn't really paying attention. I was looking at Edward. My Edward. He had come back and I could feel the relief swell up inside of me. When the meeting was finished I could tell that Jacob wanted to speak to me, but instead I turned around grabbed Edward hand, and walked back to the house.

Edward still had not said anything directly to me since he had arrived, and I was starting to get antsy as we walked into our bedroom. Finally he turned to me.

"Bella, I do not blame you." He began; I could feel the emotion building up inside of me at his forgiveness. "I just couldn't stand the thought of you off with him. I was scarred I might have lost you." He had pain dripping in his voice, hanging off of every word. "I love you Bella, and I'm sorry for leaving you." He wrapped his arms around me in a tight hung that I eagerly returned.

"I thought you had left me." I said as he started to kiss me. "You do not have to be sorry for anything Edward, It was all my fault. I am sorry for agreeing to be friends with Jacob, I just couldn't stop myself." My words were muffled by his lips on mine.

I felt him slightly wince when he heard Jacob's name, and he pulled back from me a little. "It doesn't matter that you want to be friends with him, that is fine by me. It was just in his mind he had pictured more, and that's what I saw. And no matter how I tried, I couldn't get the image out of my head." Edward said, and I could see the sadness on his face.

"I love you Edward. I do not love Jacob Black. I will always and forever love you, no matter what happens." He smiled down at me as I finished and whisked me up into his arms into another powerful and emotional kiss. Telling both of us we were forgiven.


	9. Kicking

Chapter 9:

_**Chapter 9:**_

_**Kicking**_

Well after noon the next day I heard my cell phone ring. Dreading who it might be I pick up the phone.

"Hello?" I said, dreading the voice I knew would answer and the problems it would bring.

"Hey Bella!" Jake said enthusiastically. "When can you get away, I want to hang out!" He shouted in my ear.

I was quite for a while. I didn't want to hurt Edward's feelings by going and hanging out with Jacob.

"I don't really know Jake…" I began but was cut off as arms wrapped around my waist and a soft sweet voice whispered down into my ear.

"It's ok Bella. I'm fine. Go out and have fun with him." Edward said soothingly, but his eyes glistened over at the end. "Just not to much fun." He said smiling down at me as I smiled back up at him, thanking him silently for letting me go see Jacob.

"Never mind Jake. I guess I can come any time that's good." I said into the phone and an ecstatic voice answered me.

"Yes! I knew you would come, how about we meet at my place, at six ish?" He said, not sure what time would be appropriate.

"Sure Jake." I said, and after some short good-byes and see you laters, I turned around and wrapped my arms around my beloved Edward.

"Thank-you for understanding." I said as I kissed him lightly on the lips.

He just looked down at me and kissed me on the forehead, pulling me into the bed with him. "I couldn't ever tell you no Bella. I can't make the bond you to created disappear. In truth if I were to be mad at anyone, it would have to be myself. Because from me leaving you, which was the biggest mistake of my long life, I pushed you both together." He said sadly, realizing what he had done. He had pushed another man into my life, one that for however much I tried I couldn't leave alone.

I kissed him once again to let him know he was forgiven for his crime. But in truth, even though I had forgiven him, I believe I will never be able to vanish all of the pain that his leaving had caused for me.

Way too soon it was quarter to six, and it was time for me to leave.

"I'll see you later Bella, be safe." Was all Edward said, but I could see the slight fear, and warning in his eyes.

"See you later!" I yelled as I walked out of the house and began to run towards Jacob's house. I was very careful not to become airborne because we didn't need anyone else knowing about my unusual powers than needed to.

I was soon at Jake's and as I was standing outside of his house he came rushing out, throwing his arms open, and giving me a big hug. My nose wrinkled, Edward was right, Jacob did smell gross.

"Jacob, you smell." I said backing up and wrinkling my nose dramatically.

Jacob laughed at my reaction to his scent. "You smell to Bella, very, different from before." He laughed again as he grabbed my hand and started to head down to the beach. We walked in silence for a while with the ocean waves making the only noise. Suddenly Jacob spoke up.

"So Bella, what's it like being a bloodsu…" He quickly caught himself as he saw me starring at him. "What's it like to be a vampire then, and such a beautiful one such as yourself.

If I was human I would have blushed but instead I just bumped Jake slightly for the compliment, throwing him slightly of balance.

"Wow Bella, watch the strength." He said surprised at my power.

"Sorry." I muttered. "I'm still getting used to that. I figured I should probably answer his question, but I wasn't quite sure how. "Well being a vampire is different…" I started. Hearing a snort from Jake a glared at him. "It's even better than I had expected. The family is wonderful to me, well they always have been, but now I fit in with them better. It's even better because of these powers…" Snap I thought as I accidentally spit out the word and I could see Jake's face light up at my words.

"Powers? Show me." He said daringly, not completely believing what he had heard.

I knew I should lie, but I was a horrible liar even as a vampire and I knew Jake would be able to tell. "Well I can fly." I began but I didn't get to finish before he was jumping up and down like a two year old a foot in front of my face.

"You can fly, really! Show me!" He screamed like a little boy. Quickly I demonstrated my power for him, ending by hovering a few inches off of the ground so I could look him eye to eye. His eyes were bulging out of his head and he kept shaking his head in wonder as I landed.

"Anything else?" He questioned, and I knew I would have to tell him.

"I can control animals and have babies." I rushed through the second half, hoping he wouldn't catch on to all that I had said. And for a while he didn't.

"You can control animals to! Its like you're a genie or something!" He screamed again. "Will you show me…" He stopped suddenly, finally understanding everything I had said. "You can have babies?" He questioned sounding puzzled, and almost slightly sad.

"Yea." I replied as I continued walking down the beach, Jacob trotting to catch up to were I was. "I'm pregnant Jake." I stopped, hoping he wouldn't freak out and instead be happy for me.

"Your pregn…" He couldn't quite seem to spit the word out. "With that bloodsu…" He didn't finish that word either because of the death glare I was giving him.

"Yes Jake. I am pregnant with Edward's baby." I said starting to walk forward again down the beach.

It was silent for a while as this sank in, but by and by I think underneath it all Jake was happy for me. He knew who I had chosen to be with, he knows I am changed now, so I could never be his. Seeing his slightly sullen but happy face a question popped into my head.

"Have you imprinted yet?" I said. But realized my mistake when Jacob's face became slightly depressed.

"No." He said forlorn.

"Don't worry Jake, you'll find her. Want to race back and take a quick ride on the motorcycles?" I questioned, hoping he would say yes so we could get out of this awkward conversation.

"Yea!" He said but as soon as he opened his mouth I was off running towards his house. "Hey that's not fair!" I heard him whine behind me. I laughed quietly to myself, enjoying the thrill of running on the beach.

I beat Jake by a landslide to the garage where the motorcycles were, and when Jake got their he was panting hard, like a dog. I laughed at my inside joke.

"That was so not fair, how did you get to run like that?" He said, still trying to catch his breath after running after me.

I waved my hands up and down my body. "Ah, vampire remember?" I said laughing as it dawned on his face as he pulled the two motorcycles out of the garage and handed one to me. I was surprised to feel how delicate and almost breakable it felt beneath my fingertips. We jumped on the bikes and rode for what seemed to be only minutes, but were actually three hours.

Realizing the time, and how I might have stretched it the first time being with Jacob alone with a worried Edward at home. I said a quick goodbye to Jake, gave him a hug, wrinkling my nose from the smell of him, and started to run home.

But for some reason on the way home I could not help but fly, it just felt so much freer. No boundaries holding me back, and on top of that, I was home sooner. As soon as I landed Edward was their grabbing me into a fierce and scarred hug. I looked up into his eyes and saw relief. Relief that I had come home. But then it was quickly hidden by a disgusted look.

"Bella, not to be rude, but you smell like a dog." He wrinkled his nose up like I had done before and I laughed.

"I'll go shower." I said, grabbing his hand and leading him all the way back to the room. I stopped all of a sudden, almost making Edward run into me. My eyes were wide as I looked down at my stomach.

Suddenly there it was again, a soft pressure on my stomach.

And again.

And again.

The baby was kicking.


	10. Surprise

Chapter 10:

_**Chapter 10:**_

Surprise

"Edward!" I yelped as I felt the baby kick again.

"What is wrong Bella." He said, worry starting to drip into his voice. I quickly grabbed his hand and gently set it on my stomach. I felt the light kick, and Edward did to. His jaw dropped and his eyes popped out of his head as he looked down in awe. Realizing he really truly was going to have a child. I smiled up at him and he smiled down at me coming out of his haze, bent down, and gave my stomach a little kiss. Standing up he placed a kiss on my lips. The joy of what was growing inside of me never left his wonderful eyes.

"You're really having a baby…" He said, as he sort of went into another haze. Shaking him slightly to wake him up I reached up and kissed him on the cheek.

"Why don't you go tell Carlisle while I shower ok?" I said.

"Sure." He smiled down at me and kissed me again one last time before he sprinted down the stairs to where Carlisle was in the living room.

Truthfully I was filled with excitement over this new development. But I was worried to. My stomach had indeed grown larger, but it wasn't so big that it was extremely noticeable. I mean Jake hadn't even noticed that I was pregnant. I sighed as I climbed into the shower letting the water run down my back to make sure that all of the dog stench would be washed off of me. I figured that since I was a vampire, things would be different with my pregnancy, so that must be why my stomach isn't overly large.

I stepped out of the shower and hurriedly dried up. I was anxious to hear what Carlisle would have to say about this. I quickly pulled on my clothes and nearly sprinted out of the bathroom.

"Bella!" Edward cried out to me with a happy smile. "Carlisle said for us to meet him in his office as soon as you were done. As soon as I told him what had happened he rushed in there to get something ready." He said as he took my hand and led me into Carlisle office.

There in his office, was a strange device that I soon learned was an ultrasound machine. Puzzled I looked at Carlisle.

"Well Bella." He began. "I wasn't quite sure when we would need this to see the baby since a vampires pregnancy is very different from a humans. But since you can feel it kicking already, we better do an ultrasound to make sure everything is ok, and if you want I could tell you if it is a boy or a girl." He said motioning for me to lie down on the small hospital bed he had positioned in the corner of his office. Once I lay down he rubbed some ultrasound jelly on my belly and began to look for the baby. I held Edwards's hand anxiously, happy and nervous. And then there it was.

"Look right here Bella." Carlisle said pointing to the picture of a small infant on the screen, and then he turned to us smiling broadly. "That is your baby." His smile grew bigger as I saw him press a button on the machine. I stared in awe. That was my small beautiful baby. I already loved it more than my own long life.

"Would you like to know if it's a boy or girl?" Carlisle questioned.

I looked at Edward and he looked at me. But I knew what I wanted. "No, I want it to be a surprise, a wonderful happy surprise." I said, and as I saw Edwards smile grow, I knew that was what he wanted to.

Carlisle wiped my stomach clean of the jelly and then handed me an ultrasound picture of my baby. After starring at it for quite some time I handed it to Edward so he could see. I climbed off of the hospital bed and just as we were about to leave, Carlisle motioned for us to stop.

"It should be about one more month approximately Bella. And I was wondering where you would like the baby to be born. I am able to deliver babies if you would like me to deliver yours." He stated while taking some notes on a notepad.

"I would love for you to deliver my baby!" I screeched and Carlisle looked up and smiled at me. "And, if its no problem, I would like to have the baby here." I said and I once again saw Edwards smile grow and I knew he would like that to.

"It's no problem at all Bella. Now you to go and have some fun, I have lots of work to do to prepare, we don't know what could happen." Carlisle said as stress lines appeared as he scrunched his eyebrows together. Edward and I walked out of his office smiling like two lunatics. Suddenly Alice went racing past us.

That's how she has been a lot since I told her she could do the babies room, and she was determined to somehow finish it exactly on time so it would be ready for when the baby was born. I sighed. I hope Alice wouldn't stress herself out to much over this. Then she was speeding past us again, but this time something was different. She froze, and I immediately recognized her face for that she was having a vision. And I could tell by Edwards that he was reading her mind and seeing it too. All of my fears about the Volturi and my powers came rushing back to me, and I almost fell backwards into Edwards's arms.

Alice looked at me and she was scarred. I looked up towards Edward next and he only starred blankly towards the wall.

"What did you see?" I questioned but no one answered me. Alice just starred at me and Edward just looked towards the wall.

"What did you see!" I screamed at them, becoming terrified about what their answer might be.

And in unison they spit out. "The Volturi are coming." My heart sank into my gut as one of my worst fears were realized. Trying to regain my composure I asked what was on my mind.

"How long do we have?" I whispered. Still shocked by there answer to my previous question.

"Five hours." Edward said finally looking down at me and wrapping his arms tightly around me. "They only want to make sure that we changed you, like we promised." He whispered into my ear. Alice was off running to inform the rest of the family. But I had relaxed a little. They hadn't somehow learned about my powers, I was still semi-safe from them forcing me to join their ranks. Something I would or could ever do.

For the remaining five hours we had to spare the family was running around frantically trying to get things ready and prepared for the Volturi's arrival. Slightly frightened as they all were they were all more worried about me. The Volturi, in no way, could find out about the baby or my powers because nothing good would come from it. The hours flew by in a blur for me, and soon it was only minutes before their arrival. I had called Jake earlier to inform him about our guests and to not fight with them, because the Volturi would absolutely destroy his entire pack with one look.

Then it happened all at once. Edward tensed his body and wrapped his arm more tightly around my waist. And then there she was.

"Hello Cullens." Jane said in a melodic, evil voice.


	11. The Volturi

Chapter 11:

_**Chapter 11:**_

_**The Volturi**_

Jane walked into the house and following close behind her was Aro. No one else followed.

"Hello Carlisle." Aro greeted cheerfully only to be meet with a stiff silence. "If that's how it's going to be then." Aro continued. "Let's get right down to business."

"We have come to see if Bella has been changed as you have promised." Jane said in a stiff voice as she and Aro walked over to an empty couch and sat down.

"We have changed Bella, and she is sitting next to Edward over there." Carlisle said, pointing to were I sat.

"Good, good. Now what powers dose our beautiful Bella posses?" Questioned Aro as he stared curiously at me. Edward wrapped his arms tighter around me.

"She doesn't posses any powers, I just can't read her mind as usual." Edward spit out, hugging me even tighter to his side.

"How sad." Aro said, as a smirk spread across Jane's face. "I wonder if our powers are still will not work with her." Edward did not flinch as he saw Aro motion for Jane to stand up and try her power on me. I was sure that it would not work, as was the rest of the family because it had not worked when I was more vulnerable.

Jane was trying, and hard. But I felt no pain. I was relieved until I felt the baby kicking. _The Baby. _The baby wasn't immune to Jane's powers. Before I could stop what I was doing, my protective mode took over, and everything was doomed.

"NO!" I screamed and immediately a smile spread across Jane's face thinking her power was working. All of the Cullens looked puzzled, and then I saw it dawn on all of their faces at once, and the next thing you knew Edward had flung himself at Jane knocking her down.

"Stop!" Aro shouted, and all became still as Edward and Jane separated themselves and went back to were they had previously sat.

"You are not telling me something, something important." Aro stared accusingly at Carlisle and I knew what question would come next, a question we would not be able to say no to. "Carlisle, may I touch your hand?" Aro questioned, but at the same time everyone knew it was a demand.

Reluctantly Carlisle held out his hand and Aro walked forward to touch it. Carlisle flinched back slightly as their skin connected, wishing he would have had a choice to hide my secretes.

Aro slowly took his hand off of Carlisle's and a thunderstorm of emotion raced across his face. "You have some of the powers of the _Muerte y Condena_!" He screamed, louder than I had previously thought was possible for him.

"Bella's not like them." Carlisle jumped in on my defense. "She would never use them for evil, or for her own greedy personal gain, or if it would cause others pain." Carlisle explained.

"I believe what you say Carlisle, but how can this be? How can she posses such strong powers?" Aro said looking confused, and Jane was getting angrier by the second. "If you do not mind very much I would like to see these powers for myself." Carlisle nodded at me and I knew I would have no choice in the matter. Pulling Edward's arms off of me I stepped forward ready to demonstrate my powers.

I slowly lifted myself into the air and quickly flew two small laps around the ceiling in the room before slowing down to a hover then landing in front of Aro.

"Amazing." He said with wondering eyes. "Now, how about the rest." I winced, I didn't want to force an animal to do my will, and he could not know about the baby.

"I can control animals, make them do my bidding. But I would rather not demonstrate that right now." I stared defensively at Aro. A small smirk appeared across his face.

"But you have one more power. I saw it all in Carlisle's mind." Carlisle looked over at me apologetically. But I didn't blame him, it wasn't his fault. Aro stepped slowly forward reaching out a hand towards my belly.

"You can have children." He said as Edward jumped up next to me protectively as Aro's hand lifted up my shirt slightly, making me flinch and Edward step closer, and he touched my stomach.

The baby was kicking again. I could feel it, so Aro probably could to. An amazed look fell across his face as he placed both hands on my stomach. He stayed like that for a few minutes before standing up and backing away from us as I rolled my shirt back down. He had a look of awe on his ancient face. I was scarred now, what would this mean?

Aro took another moment to regain his composure before he offered me something I was dreading. "Bella, you must join out team." It wasn't a question; it was more of a demand. I wasn't sure how I was going to make him change his mind. I heard Edward growl slightly next to me.

"I would rather not." I said looking down at my feet.

"But you must, you could be to much of an enemy to us, we have learned that from past experiences. This time around we must make sure you are on our side." The Cullens postures tightened, and I heard Edward's growl grow louder. "You will have no choice in the matter." He said again as Jane stood up and went and stood next to his side,

I could feel my anger growing and the baby was kicking. The next thing I knew I was hovering next to Edward, only an inch or two off of the ground, but Aro noticed anyway and this just seemed to confirm his need to have me with them.

"I will not." I stated defiantly. I would not leave my Edward, I would not leave my new family. Edward smirked softly next to me at my answer.

Aro stared at me angry at my newfound defiance.

"I will say this once more, you have no choice. We will be back in two weeks, we will bring others incase you decide to be a problem." He said warningly before he smiled apologetically at me. "I'm sorry about this Bella but we can not leave something like this to chance again." He said as he and Jane slowly and gracefully glided through the door and out of our sights.

Everyone was quite, everything was still. No one wanted to believe what had just happened and what it would mean. I turned my head to look at my Edward who was starring at me with blank eyes, agony washing over his face with the thought of losing me. And soon, all I had was two weeks here; the baby wouldn't even be born yet. Then silently sobs started to rack through my body bringing me down to my knees as Edward knelt down next to me holding me tightly and lightly kissing my face as silent sobs overcame him for the first time I could ever remember. The family just stared as they all left the room, leaving us with each other, to suffer about what was to soon separate us.


	12. Decision

Chapter 12:

_**Chapter 12:**_

_**Decision **_

Edward and I stayed on the floor for a long time. Neither of us said anything. I didn't know what to say; I didn't know what to do. What was I supposed to do? The Volturi were coming to get me in just two short weeks, and with back up if I refused to go with them. I couldn't think of any solution that would work. I stood up shakily and Edward looked up at me with tears in his eyes that could never be shed. I reached down and grabbed his hand, pulling him up, and forcing him to the bedroom.

When we got their we both laid down on the bed and curled up into each others arms, just cherishing the moment. Trying to make the best out of the time we had left. Finally I heard Edward clear his throat, about to speak.

"What are we going to do Bella?" He questioned, and I felt pathetic because I had no answer. I lifted myself up and lightly kissed him on the lips.

"I don't know Edward, I don't know." He wrapped his arms around me tighter, shaking slightly as it really hit him that I would be gone. Suddenly his face lighted up.

"Bella, I could join the Volturi to!" He shouted, excited with this new realization. "I could still be with you!"

I looked down, away from his face thinking about what he had said. He hated the Volturi; he would feel horrible there. And I had a feeling that since the Volturi know about my powers; they would not let someone so emotionally attached to me come close. They would probably think it would make me, in the end, betray them. But even if they would let Edward come, he would have to leave his family behind, the people he loved who loved him. And I couldn't take him away from them.

I looked up at his face sadly and his expression quickly soured. "What's wrong? Isn't it a good idea?" He questioned, confusion sparkling in his glorious eyes.

"I couldn't make you do that Edward." I stated and he just looked down at me confused. "I couldn't take you away to somewhere you never would have wanted to go, I couldn't take you away from your family. I couldn't ask you to give up everything just for me." He stared at me and his face softened.

"Bella, you mean the world to me. I would go anywhere whether I liked it or not, to be with you. Because if I wasn't with you, I would go crazy!" His eyes became wild as he said this. "I can leave my family behind Bella, I need you more than anything." He looked down at me, hoping I would cave in and agree with him. And I wanted to more than anything, but I knew that if I took him away, his family might never forgive me. I didn't want them to suffer, and I didn't want Edward to suffer either. I didn't know what to do.

"Edward…" He looked down at me, his face saddening. "I can't make you leave your family…" I dragged on. And then an idea hit me. "Hey! What if you could convince the Volturi to come after the baby is born!" Edwards's face lighted up once again until we heard a voice shout.

"That won't work! They want the baby to!" Alice shouted, she must have had a vision. I sighed, this was so hard. Edward looked down at me and surprised me by grabbing my face roughly and pulling me into a long passionate kiss.

He slowly pulled away from me, eyes closed, and breathing heavily. "Bella, I wish you would let me go with you." He said opening his eyes and staring longingly into mine. "But I will not go if you do not wish it. I would do anything to make you happy. And if keeping me with my family is what you wish, I will respect that." He said and I could see the sadness start to spill into his eyes. I quickly smiled hiding my shame at not letting him come with me, and pulled him into another long kiss.

We spent two long wonderful days together. We ran in the forest and laid in the meadow, simply enjoying each other's company. Taking in every moment and cherishing it. And that's when I got the phone call.

It was Jacob. I had forgot about Jake. And now I was going to have to tell him I was leaving, for good.

"Bella! I was wondering when we could hang out again!" Jake shouted. Edward flinched slightly at the thought of me spending some of my last days here with Jake instead of him.

"Jake I cant." I simply said.

I could hear the confusion in his voice. "What do you mean by I can't?" He questioned.

I quickly told him the story about the Volturi, and I could hear his breathing becoming ragged, his anger swelling.

"Bella, the pack will stop them! I promise!" He shouted in pure rage.

"NO!" I screamed, and I heard Jacob whimper at how loud my voice must have been in his ear. "They have powers to Jake, stronger than any you already know of, they could easily kill your whole pack off with one look." It took awhile to convince Jake of the Volturi's amazing power, but when I did, I could hear the sadness in his voice.

"So I guess this is goodbye then…" He said, hoping I would say I would go see him one last time. But I knew I couldn't say that, for Edward's sake. Edward stood next to me calm on the outside, but I knew he was fighting an emotional battle on the inside. I couldn't hurt him anymore.

"Bye Jake." I said as I hung up the phone and turned to Edward. A small smile was spreading across his beautiful face.

"You could have went and saw him you know." He said, but I could hear his voice waver.

"No I couldn't have. I couldn't hurt you anymore by taking myself away from you any sooner than must be." I said smiling up at him as he picked me up into his arms and kissed me lightly on the forehead.

"I love you Bella. You are the best thing that has ever happened to me." He said now kissing my lips.

"I love you to Edward. And no matter what happens, I will always love you. Just remember that." I said.

He nodded down at me before he continued with kissing me. And I couldn't help but wonder what would happen when the Volturi would come. What would happen to Edward and myself? I asked myself this a lot the past couple of days, and still, I have found no answer.


	13. The Plan

_**Chapter 13:**_

_**The Plan**_

The two weeks went by way to fast for me. Edward and I spent every second together. I did feel bad about not going to see Jake one last time, but I couldn't do that to Edward. I couldn't put him through anymore pain. It was that dreaded day and according to Alice, the Volturi would be here in five hours

Edward and I were in his room, cuddling on the bed. Every now and then he would kiss me softly on the lips or forehead. And I thought about everything we wouldn't be able to have. The baby wing would never be finished. Alice had become so depressed with me leaving that she stopped work on it all together. While I was thinking Edward stood up, startling me, and walked over to the closet.

He came back to me quickly, not willing to spend one precious second apart, and smiled up at me sheepishly. In his hands was a small brown box and he then carefully placed it into my hands.

"For you, so you will never forget me, and always remember my undying love for you." He said softly, unsure. He had, for the last two weeks, begun to think that I would somehow forget him. Which was impossible of course.

"Edward, I will always and forever love you, and I could never forget you." I smiled at him, and he smiled back at me as I opened the box and peered inside.

Inside was a simple picture frame, but what caught my eye was the picture inside of it. It was of Edward and myself laying in the meadow. Are arms were intertwined around each other, and one of his hands was playing with my hair. The grass was green and glittered with dew from the morning. We were shinning; just like we do every time that the sun is out. Neither of us were looking at the camera, we were looking at each other like we were the only to beings in the whole universe. Completely at love and at peace.

Also inside of the box was a necklace. It had a silver chain that held a small emerald key. It was beautiful, and I stared at it in wonder. I flipped over the small emerald key and found an inscription written very small on the back. But to my inhuman eyes, I could easily read it. _'I will always love you Bella, as I will always love our child. I could never forget you or our family. And no matter how long we are apart I will think of you every single day, wishing you were here with me. I will always love you, no matter what happens. You are my one and only true love. And I promise, one day we will be together again.' _ It was beautiful. I looked up at Edward and I couldn't help my grin from overcoming my face.

"I love it!" I scream; surprising him and making him jump. "Put it on me please!" I screamed again, and he carefully took the necklace from me and put it around my neck. It looked beautiful against my pale skin, and enhanced all of my features in a way that is hard to describe.

"So you really do like it?" He questioned warily, doubt dripping throughout his voice.

"Yes!" I said as I flung myself on him and kissed him, relishing our last moments together.

Way too soon it was time for us to go downstairs, we slowly descended the staircase and walked into the family room. The rest of the family was already there waiting for our arrival. They all looked equally depressed. And I could feel the gloom and despair hanging in the air.

As soon as Edward and myself sat down, arms clinging to each other I caught a glimpse of fear in Edward's eyes as he realized he really was losing me. And then there was a quick knock on the door before it was thrown open and Jane and Aro entered the room, surrounded by a horde of bodyguards.

"Hello Bella." Aro chirped happily, looking me over closely.

"Hello Aro." I said, my voice slightly shaking, Edward tightened his grasp on my hand.

"It's time to go darling." He said motioning me to stand. Suddenly I felt like I was glued to were I sat, I couldn't, didn't move.

"If that is how it's going to be…" Aro began, seeing my defiance. Slowly I forced myself to stand up, and Edward stood up with me. Aro must have read the fear in my eyes because the rest happened very quickly.

Four bodyguards were suddenly pulling me away from Edward and three were holding Edward back. Edward was growling so loudly that it hurt my ears and heart to hear it. His growling grew stronger as he fought to free himself so he could rescue me as I was dragged out of the house. And the last thing I saw of him was his face, finally giving up as he slumped to the floor as the bodyguards let go of him. He put his face in his hands and looked up one last time. And I realized that Edward had given up. I could see the sadness overwhelm him, as he shook, lying on the floor.

The next thing I know I am in a car, which was driving way to fast. But I didn't care. I only cared about Edward and he was gone. I could feel myself giving up like Edward. But no, I couldn't do that. I was going to fight and find my way back home, no matter what it cost me.

It was a long way back to the Volturi's home, but it didn't bother me. The whole time I was trying to conjure up a way to escape but I couldn't think of any. Once we arrived, Aro showed me to my room. It was beautiful, just like something you would see in a castle. Which in a way made sense since the Volturi are like vampire royalty. But even though the room was beautiful, it only reminded me of a prison.

The days went by, and I longed for a way to escape my prison, but none came.

Aro would come visit me everyday and try to convince me into showing off my talents for him and his brothers and to practice with them. And everyday he offered this, I refused it. I was lonesome, and it was after one of these visits that lasted to long when it happened.

I was twirling my emerald key necklace in my hands. Rereading what was written on the back several times when suddenly if felt that strange feeling of getting a power. The feeling ransacked my body and I was overcome by it. But as quickly as it had come, it vanished.

But then, before my very astounded eyes, a table was floating in mid air. And I soon realized with just slightly more concentration, the table quickly turned into dust.

I tried my new power again on a chair. Easily lifting it into the air and just as easily turning it into a small pile of dust that now was spread across the floor.

This new power of levitation slightly bothered me, none of the members of the _Muerte y Condena_ had possessed such a power. But it didn't matter. I had a plan now.

I ran quickly over to a desk and grabbed paper and pencil, jotting down my plan. Hope sailing through me. Making me work twice as fast. My plan was:

_During Aro's next visit insist on practicing with him and his brothers._

_Show off my powers to Aro and his brothers and when they are all pleased with what I can do, levitate them into the air._

_Threaten them that if they do not let me go home then I will turn them into a pile of dust._

_Prove I can do this by levitating a table or chair ext. and turning it into dust._

_Make them promise to leave my family and me alone and to never bother us again and arranged for the quickest way for me to get home._

As soon as I finished my list, I knew I would have to work fast and hard, it was almost time for the baby to be born. And with this knowledge I quickly set to work practicing levitating many objects at once, and destroying many others. Eager to put my plan into action.


	14. Escape

Chapter 14:

_**Chapter 14:**_

_**Escape**_

It was two days before Aro paid me another visit. And by now I had a pretty good idea of what my power could do. I was ready to set my plan into action.

"Darling Bella," Aro drawled on, finally getting to the part of this meeting that I was going to change my answer. "Who'd you like to join my brothers and myself tonight?" He questioned his face wary waiting for my seemingly everlasting no.

"Actually," I began and I saw his face light up. "I am tired of sitting in this room day and night for days on end, I would very much like to join you." When I had finished talking Aro jumped for joy grabbed my hand, and eagerly leading me out of the room. Completely clueless to what was about to happen.

My plan was simple and non-elaborate, but I was sure that it would work. Aro lead me into a large room with delicate looking furniture placed sparingly around the room, and they're standing in the middle waiting for me, was Aro's brothers. Aro quickly led me to the middle of the room and gestured for me to start a show of my powers. I could see the apprehension in his brother's eyes, curious but not willing to admit to the power I have.

I did a lengthy show for them, trying to gain their trust until the time was right. I had to time it perfectly or else it might fail. They even brought in an animal for me to show my talent with, and regretfully I forced it to do my will. They were very impressed and I saw my moment approach.

Jane and two other bodyguards walked into the room, and came to stand about ten feet away from where I stood with Aro and his brothers, having gained their trust I stepped closer to them, and before they knew it all three of them were floating in the air.

I turned around; still concentrating on keeping them in the air I could hear Aro laughing, thinking I was playing a joke, but what he heard next proved otherwise.

"What are you doing!" Jane screamed as she ran toward me with the two bodyguards.

"Stop!" I yelled to her, and slowly she slowed her pace.

"Why should I listen to you!" She spat.

"Because I can do this to them." I saw her amused look as she looked up at the three brothers floating in the air, but her look soon turned to fear as she saw me lift a rather large couch into the air, and turn it into a pile of rubble. I heard faint mumbles of panic from the air above me, and I knew my plan was almost complete. I saw Jane step closer, ready to attack.

"I wouldn't try that if I were you." I spat at her, and she replied just as swiftly.

"And why not."

"Because I'll do what you just saw, to them." I said calmly as she realized the trap I had laid for her. She couldn't do anything, but what I said.

I looked up at the three brothers floating in the air, worry crossing their faces, and while keeping one eye on Jane I addressed them. "If you give me what I want, I will let you go." I said evenly.

"Yes we will do it!" I heard Aro shout in terror.

"I want to go back with Edward and the rest of the Cullens." I said loudly.

"Alright!" I heard him scream his panic growing more as the others started to scream from fright as well. Never in their long lives did they think they would possible die this way.

"None of the Volturi are to ever come near Forks and my family again, and that means you leave the Cullens, my baby, and myself alone. There will be no interference or else I will turn you into a pile of rubble." I said even louder.

"Alright, alright!" Aro screamed his voice begging for freedom.

"And one last thing, you will arrange for my quickest way home, I need to be home as soon as possible." And with these final words I let them all down. I could see the fear in their eyes as they starred at me, I had them motion for the guards and Jane to go away, and for them to start planning my arrival back home. And they did exactly as I said.

It only took one long dreary day to secure my way home, I had the whole of the Volturi shaking in my presence. I was the only vampire they knew of who could destroy another so simply and quickly. Barely using any of the power I possessed. Aro was eating out of my palm, and he turned into a sort of slave for me.

I was now standing at the airport, about to depart when I turned around one last time to give Aro some final words of advice.

"Do not ever cross me, do not ever go back on our deal because if you do I will turn you, your brothers, and the whole of the Volturi into dust.

"I will never go back on my words your honor." He said bowing slightly, a custom I had made him start in order of revenge for separating me from me Edward.

I turned around and walked away forever from that horrible place where I was held prisoner. The whole entire plan ride and car ride back to the Cullens home my thoughts were overcome about Edward as I clutched the picture in one hand, and re-read the back of the emerald key hundreds of times. And now soon his promise will come true. We will be reunited at last.


	15. Reunited

_**Chapter 15:**_

_**Reunited**_

The car pulled up to the house and the chauffeur dropped me off leaving me to walk about thirty feet to the front door. I could tell that something was wrong, the place was oddly quiet as if no one had been here in days. I anxiously approached the front door and carefully opened it. I could see no one, and no one rushed towards me in joy. Alice must have had a vision of my plan by now, I didn't understand why no one was here. And then slowly coming down the steps was Alice herself. But she looked slightly different, her hair was ruffled and she was not dressed up in designer clothes. She also held a forlorn look on her face.

"Alice." I said loudly as she snapped her head in my direction and her face immediately lighted up.

"Bella!" She screamed joyfully as she ran and crashed into me wrapping me in a hug.

"Your home!" She screamed again.

"I thought you would have had a vision about this Alice." I say questionably, she looked up at me with sad eyes. "I've been planing to come home for several days now." Her face saddened slightly and I immediately am ashamed of my question.

"I was so depressed Bella that visions were not coming to me anymore. But no time to talk about the past, we must tell everyone you're here!" She said excitedly as she sprinted through the house calling out "BELLA'S HOME!" and soon everyone was downstairs wrapping me in huge hugs and exclaiming, "I don't believe it!" but the one person I was dying to see was no where to be seen.

Everyone was jumping for joy and I couldn't help but smile back at them. After awhile they all quieted and sat me down on the couch.

"So Bella, how did you escape the Volturi and return home to us?" Carlisle asked, and I realized how much I had missed the sound of my family's voices.

I dove into my story about out-witting the Volturi and all about my new power. Carlisle's face looked confused, but soon he smiled again, to happy to worry about my strange power right now.

Everyone kept talking to me and then an idea suddenly burst into Emenntt's head.

"Guys, ugh, where is Edward?" He questioned as everyone realized he was not here at the same time.

"Oh, he is in the meadow, I'm so sorry Bella…" But I never caught the end of her sentence because I was already running then flying to the meadow. I couldn't stand another second away from my Edward.

I reached the meadow in no time at all, and while peering around a tree I saw my Edward lying down in the grass. He looked like he had given up on everything; he was sad and dirty. I could barely look at him. But I stepped out from behind the tree anyways and slowly walked up to him. He never noticed me approaching and I felt that he had gone blind, he never smelt me either.

"Hello Edward." I said lovingly as I knelt down next to him.

He jumped a foot in the air and landed hard on his back starring at me with his mouth agape.

"B… Be… Bella?" He questioned, stammering his words.

"It's me, I'm home." I say as I lay down next to him and pull him closer to my body. He still smells wonderful, and his eyes look curiously and lovingly at me. I pull him even closer, leaving no space between our bodies and pull him into a deep and loving kiss.

"You're not a mirage are you?" He questioned, and I could see the pain starting to fill his eyes again.

"No!" I scream as I kiss him again, harder and more passionate this time, and soon his hands are trailing through my hair, pulling me closer to him. When our lips part he places his mouth next to my ear.

"My Bella." He says simply and I can not stop the chills of happiness from rushing through me. I couldn't believe that I was actually here with him again as he pulled me close and continued to whisper sweetly into my ear.

"You smell so good. I love you so much Bella. I was dying a slow painful death her without you, I felt like I could not go on. I need you so much Bella, probably more than you will ever understand…" He drawled on pulling me into another round of kisses. "I can't stop saying your name, _Bella_, it sounds so good now that you're here. Really here with me away from the Volturi…" At that he paused as a confused look was plastered on his glorious inhuman face. He moved slightly away from me, and I immediately hated the distance that was separating us.

"How did you get here Bella, I'm sure the Volturi would not let you go easily." He said. I wasn't sure how to answer I didn't want to tell him of this new mystical power of mine. I didn't want him to become worried again.

"How about we just enjoy right now and I'll tell you later?" I questioned him politely trying to pull him closer to me but he resisted.

"No, I would like to know now." He said determinedly, and I knew this was a fight I would not win.

I sighed. "Fine I'll tell you but I'm not sure if you will like everything you hear." I told him every excruciating detail about my stay with the Volturi to where I returned home. When I mentioned my new power his face became wary and worried and so I had to look down at his chest for the rest of the story. When I finished I didn't dare to look up at his face and soon his hand was lifting my chin so I would have to look him in the eyes. And all I saw was compassion and wonder in his sparkling eyes.

"Bella that has to be one of the most heroic things that I have ever heard." He said as he took a staggered breath. "How you kept fighting and never gave up hope, never lost sight of what you wanted." He continued his breathing heavy as he placed a light kiss on my forehead. "Meanwhile I was sitting here, for days on end wishing that I was dead. I never thought of devising an escape plan. I never even imagined that I could somehow free you from that horrid prison." He said sadly as he grabbed my necklace and flipped the emerald key over. "I promised you we were to be together again, and yet I never tried to bring you back to me. You should be ashamed of me." Edward said as he turned his face away from me.

I starred at the back of his head, wondering how I could ever be ashamed of someone that I loved so very much. No matter what Edward had done, I know that he was just depressed at losing me to an unbeatable battle as he had thought it was. I would have been probably even more depressed if the situation had been reversed. I couldn't let him ever feel this way.

"Edward I love you, and I could never ever in my life be ashamed of you." I said softly as I turned his face so he was looking at me and I saw the doubt in his eyes.

"Over these past days I have once again felt what it feels like to live without you, and I can't take the pain. I don't care what you did here, I don't care if you were so depressed that you didn't do anything, I just care that we are here, together, now. I was just as depressed as you, and if this had happened that you were in my place and I was in yours I would have probably done exactly what you did. So do not feel embarrasses at your lack of effort. It just shows how much you love me. I am not ashamed of you, and never could be no matter what you do. I will always love you, no matter what happens." I said quoting his words from the back of my emerald necklace. He smiled down at me a true happy smile. And we embraced and kissed until the sun was setting in the sky and light colors of pink were dashed across the sky.

I looked at my beautiful Edward and saw his gorgeous face smiling back at me with the sunset behind him with its brilliant hues of pink and purple. And I knew no moment could be better than this.


	16. Birth

**Chapter 16:**

_**Birth**_

The next week was blissful. The air was full of excitement and it tingled my nerves. Everybody was excited that I was home and they were always jumping up and down or singing when I walked into a room. It was joyous. Alice had come out of her depression and had quickly returned to finishing the baby's room, knowing she didn't have much time to finish it she was barely ever seen she was working so hard. I would have to remember to thank her later. Carlisle was also gone a lot, he was preparing everything we could ever possibly need when the baby was born, and he had it all set up in his office. I knew my due date was coming soon. I could feel it in my bones. My stomach had almost doubled in size and the baby was constantly moving around, anxious to come into this world.

Edward was constantly by my side; he refused to leave even to go hunting. And I knew he needed to because his eyes were pitch black. I was once again thankful that I didn't thirst for blood. But even though he refused to leave, I still secretly cherished that he stayed.

Edward and myself were walking around outside holding hands, never wanting to be separated again, when Edward's cell phone rang.

"Hello." He said swiftly into the phone. "But I don't want to." I could hear yelling on the other side of the phone, but couldn't understand what they were saying. "WHAT! Fine, I'll go." He said as he shut the phone and turned to me apologetically.

"I'm sorry, but I'm being forced to go hunting. Carlisle wants to make sure that if there is blood during the birth that I will be prepared for it." He smiled weakly as he bent down to kiss me and I whispered goodbye in his ear and he was gone.

I didn't know what I was going to do now that he was hunting, almost the whole family had gone and the ones who stayed were too busy to pay too much attention to me right now. And then it hit me.

Jacob.

I quickly dialed the phone and I could hear Jacob's excited voice on the other end of the line.

"Bella! I thought the Voluty or Volushy or whatever had taken you!" He said excitedly into the phone and I couldn't help but laugh at the way he slaughtered the Volturi's name. "Can you come and hang out?"

"Well why else do you think I was calling?" I said sarcastically and I heard his deep voice laugh at me.

"I'll be over soon and explain all about the Volturi." I said.

"Oh, so that's how you say that." He said wonderingly.

I laughed once more before I hung up the phone and flew to meet Jacob by the garage that held the motorcycles.

The first thing we did was hop onto the motorcycles and go for a nice, slow, carefree ride. After that we walked down the beach and Jake easily noticed my tummy this time.

"So how much longer?" He said starring at my stomach.

"A few days." I said as I felt the baby kick, quickly I grabbed his hands and placed them on my stomach. I immediately saw a look of amazement on his face.

"Wow…" He dragged the word out and kept his hands there until the baby stopped kicking. "That was amazing." He said as he took his hands away.

I saw another question dawn on his face, and I already knew what this one would be. "Bella, how did you get back here." I looked up at his soft face and started to tell him the story, not leaving out a single detail.

"That is so awesome!" I screamed like I knew he would. "Will you show me your new power, please?" He said making a puppy dog face that I couldn't deny.

"Well it starts like this." I say as I lift a large boulder several feet into the air. "And then with a little more concentration it does this." I said as I made the boulder turn into dust.

"Wow Bella that is amazing." He said as his face was frozen in awe. Soon we started talking about everything else, and we talked for hours. About the pack, and just about life. We were walking peacefully back down the beach so I could go home and I was just about to challenge Jake to a race when I saw her, and Jake saw her too.

It was a girl about my age with red hair that flowed down her back, she was slightly tan and you could see the muscles in her legs. I-pod earphones were in her ears blocking out the sound of the waves crashing onto the beach. She was wearing a gray sports bra covered by a gray tank top with a pair of pink shorts for jogging. She was wearing Nike shoes, and her eyes were a startling deep blue. And she was running our way.

I looked at Jake and the look on his face was something that is indescribable. And that's when I knew he must have imprinted.

I turned my head to look at the girl Jake had imprinted on and just at that moment she tripped over a small pebble and Jake was looking at me, as if asking permission to go.

"Go." I said smiling, and with that one word Jake was off running towards his love at first sight.

It was a beautiful thing to see. Jake helped her up and as soon as I saw her eyes meet his for the first time as their hands touched I knew that they were meant to be together. Not wanting to intrude any longer on this private moment I slowly walked away out of sight, and started to slowly walk home.

The walk home was beautiful and peaceful. I felt completely at ease with nature and myself. And that's when the feeling, completely new to me, made me scream out in pain. I was instantly lying on the ground in the fetal position, and I knew I was in labor. I didn't know what to do, once the pain eased slightly I searched for my cell phone. Finally finding it I called Carlisle. An unbelievable pain again overcame me as I was hanging up the phone once the conversation was over. I laid there in a sort of haze until I saw Alice, who had stayed behind from the hunting trip to put final touches on the babies room, came towards me, lifted me up into her arms, and ran faster than she ever had before.

We were soon running through the house and I was being placed on the medical bed in Carlisle's office. I needed Edward to be here.

"I… need… Edward…" I muttered out through the pain that was coursing through my entire body.

"Alice already called him, he is on his way." Carlisle said as he put my feet in the stirrups and examined me. I saw a worried look overcome his face.

"What's wrong!" I screamed becoming worried.

"The baby's just coming a little faster than what I had anticipated, I'm not sure if Edward will make it on time."

I gasped after Carlisle said this and Alice came back in the room and let me squeeze her hand. The pain was so much, and Alice was really trying, but what I really needed was Edward by my side. To comfort me.

We stayed that for about an hour and the pain continually grew worse.

Carlisle came in and checked on me again, a worried look crossing his face.

"Bella, we are going to have to deliver this baby without Edward here, it can't wait any longer." He said calmly.

"NO!" I screamed I was not going to have this baby without Edward here. Then I suddenly felt the odd sensation to push. I tried to fight it but it was so hard to I wanted to push so very much, and just when I thought I could wait no longer my Edward walked into the room and quickly took Alice's spot.

"Bella my love, it's time." He said lovingly, squeezing my hand giving me courage.

"Ok Bella, when I tell you push, ok." Carlisle said.

"Ok." I managed to say.

"Ok, now push Bella." Carlisle said and I pushed with all my might while squeezing Edward's hand tightly and screaming slightly. We did this five times and then I felt a relaxed. And the next thing I heard was a baby crying. My heart grew five times larger as I realized that was really my child crying, Edward's and my child.

I saw Edwards's happy eyes as he cut the umbilical cord and I could not contain my joy at seeing one of his dreams come true about something he never thought he would be able to give me.

I was waiting very impatiently for Carlisle to finish cleaning the baby, for he had not told us whether it was a female or male yet. And then Carlisle turned around he was holding a baby wrapped in a blue blanket.

"Congratulations, you had a beautiful and healthy baby boy." He said as he placed the child in my arms as Edward knelt down beside me and lightly touched his child's hands. I saw Carlisle move the family out of the room to give us a moment of privacy and I was grateful for it. I once again looked down at my child's face and couldn't help but think that he was the most beautiful thing in the world.

He had hair like his fathers, and dark green eyes with flakes of topaz in them. He was smiling up at us reaching out his hands. Edward put his finger near one of the little boy's hands and the boy grabbed it quickly pulling it closely to him. He was a very strong baby, and I saw Edward smile.

"Well, what should we name him?" I said stating the ultimate question. Edward stared at the baby for awhile and thought about it.

"He looks like an Evan don't you think?" He asked me as I turned my gaze back to the newborn baby and couldn't help but agree with Edward. It was a lovely name.

"Evan Edward Cullen?" I said questioningly. It sounded perfect to me; the name just seemed to fit all of the baby's cute, pudgy characteristics.

"It's decided then, the baby's name is Evan Edward Cullen." Edward said happily.

The next few days went by fast, Carlisle made me rest and lay down for what seemed like forever before I was allowed to walk around. Evan was a beautiful child, made even more so by his vampire features that would slowly become more dominant as he grows up. I smile down at the baby in my arms as Edward walks with his arms around my waist. We are standing in the baby's room. Alice outdid herself; it was exactly what I wanted. And she even insisted on buying the Evan all of the top designer baby clothes she could find, and any toy she saw. The room was painted a light baby blue with a painting of an ocean on one wall with dolphins jumping through the water. The first time I saw it I almost thought it was real. The floor was a plush soft carpeting of a slightly off-white color, and there was a rocking chair carved out of wood standing in one corner. A rather large toy bin panted with all sorts of sea creatures resting in the other, and huge beanbags and pillows laid scattered across the room to look like something precisely scattered. Stuffed animals sat on two long wooden shelves on one wall. And the baby's crib had been hand made from a rare wood, and was lined with the best bedding Alice could find. She even bought him diapers, since he was not a full vampire yet, he could use the bathroom.

As Edward and I laid Evan to sleep in his extravagant crib we both smiled down at him, then each other.

"Who do you think the guardian should be?" Edward questioned.

I didn't even need to think about it. "Alice." I whispered back, trying not to wake the baby, for Evan already had inhuman hearing. I heard a squeal come from downstairs and new Alice must have had a vision about my decision.

Edward chuckled slightly as he reached down and kissed me lightly on the lips holding my hand and squeezing it slightly.

Everything was perfect right now. I didn't have to worry about the past anymore; the Volturi would never be back to bother us. I didn't have to worry about the future. All I had to think about was right here and right now, and it was perfect in every possible way. It was my own special twilight.

**: Author's Note:**

**Thanks for reading everyone. Sad to say this is the end of the story **_**My Own Special Twilight.**_** Thank you for all of your support throughout the whole story. And thank you very much to I. Write. Sins. Not. Tragedies. For giving me your Bella's Baby Seal of Approval.**

**If anyone would like me to write a sequel to **_**My Own Special Twilight**_** please inform me as soon as you can!**

**Once again thank you for reading**

** Love, **_**Bellamarie32**_


	17. Authers Note About the Sequel

Sequel to My Own Special Twilight is called A New Beginning and is posted

**Sequel to **_**My Own Special Twilight**_** is called **_**A New Beginning**_** and is posted. So please read and review the sequel. I hope it receives as much love as the first one did.**

_**Love,**_

_**Bellamarie32**_


End file.
